Time for Everything
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 12: Time for Everything Sunday mornings. Not the best day for a deadline to be finished. The Seer and The Crone had issued their threats, now the Halliwells had to issue their threat. The battle had to be over and done with come 8 pm, when everyone had to leave and get back home for school on Monday. They never had anything like it before. Paul was out of action due to his new charge, he couldn't just abandon the new charge in the 48 hour window. Eve woke with the start. A loud bang echoed through the room. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes and saw Peyton and Matt mixing potions, about thirty full vials were in front of them and another thirty were empty. Jonathan was with Daisy as they used the dust remains of Malick to scry for any whereabouts of the Seer or the Crone. Nicola and Samantha were at the table with Riley and Talia and were teaching them the art of spell writing. Kalen was sitting with Leon and Lynda as they tried to sense and intercept any signals of demonic activity. Another potions table was set up with Logan and Holly standing over it, mixing a potion. Everyone was hustling about, Reese, Chelsea and Brianna cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Eve got up and ran to the bathroom, threw on a black laced blouse, black tights, black and white striped shorts, black high-heeled boots and a black leather jacket. She tied her hair into a small ponytail and put on her make-up. She walked out and over to Manus and Jason who were, themselves writing spells. "Mornin' Eve, sleep well?" Manus asked, handing her pen and paper with a smile across his face. "Uh, yeah. Just my mind was going through what the flames were saying" Eve said and took the pen and paper and sat down, cross-legged. "GAH. We can't find anything!" Daisy shouted and dropped the scrying crystal, herself and Jonathan looked discouraged. Eve handed her notepad to Madison who had high-heels in one hand and an apple in the other. She shoved the apple in her mouth and took the notepad. She sat on the couch and began to scribble some spells with Manus and Jason. Jason was in charge of teleportation, Manus was offensive and Madison took defensive. Eve walked over to Jonathan and Daisy, who had her head in her hands. "Daisy, it's ok. We'll find them no matter what. We just haven't proper substances to scry for" Eve said and patted her back. Daisy lifted her head, her blonde hair draping over her face. She smiled. Chelsea came over with a cup of coffee for Eve, who loved morning coffee. She slurped it down gradually. About half way down the cup, she froze. And idea popped into her head. She ran over to Nicola and Samantha. "Guys. I have an idea" she said and the looked up at her. "You know how I mind blasted the demon I sent away with Mikelle?" she added and they nodded. "What if we brought him back, I quickly unblocked his memories and I used his mind to scry for the Seer's location" Eve suggested. "Oh Eve... that plan is good. But you'd need more than yourself to do that kind of task" Nicola said and cupped Eve's hand. "Holly can help me. She's a telepath also." Eve said which made the two reconsider their choice and they nodded. Samantha called over Logan, Holly and Ean "Guys. You four are going to do your own mission. Go to one of the bedrooms down the hall, call down Mikelle and let Eve and Holly do the rest" she said, they began to question but she waved them off. Eve filled them in on the short walk to the furthest bedroom. They entered the bedroom, shut the door and Holly called "Mikelle?! We need to talk with you!" she shouted. In a matter of moments, the room glowed as a spiral of orbs shot down from the ceiling. "Hey again. What can I do for you?" she asked politely. "That demon we sent you away with. We need him. It's urgent" Eve said, walking towards Mikelle "We need his mind to search for someone" she added. "Oh. Yeah, he hasn't said much. But his he's been responding well to training! He has a very strong throw with a fireball and can flame at good distances." she said positively and waved her hand. Remote Orbing was a very useful power. In a swirl of orbs, on the bed sat the demon in regular clothes. "Can you do something to sedate him whilst we go through his mind?" Holly asked Mikelle who shook her head. Logan and Ean piped up "We can freeze him" they said. They waved their hands and he froze instantly. Holly and Eve stood either side of Seth and placed their hands around his head and closed their eyes. His mind was like a maze. But so far they only cut through the parts that were clear from evil, no obstructions. That was until they came to the cavern. Sand was at the entrance, finely silted sand. Webs were spotted in the corners of the entrance. Communication link for the Spider Demon Queen. Why would he need that. A bellowing sound came from inside the cavern. The two girls walked on past the cavern. "We need to start scrying" Holly said, looking at Eve. "We have no crystal, no electronics. We could say a spell or something" Eve replied. They both stopped and began to think up of a spell. Eve told Holly the spell she came up with and they both said aloud, "Inside this demon's memory, The Seer's location is the ''key,'' Show us where she hides, In one too little strides" They said the spell in tandem and waited for the effects to kick in. Just before they were about to give up and walk on unsure, Eve stopped in her tracks. "Do you see it?" "See what, Eve?" Holly said, gathering a small spark in her hand. "No no. Do you see that little... trail of light. Extinguish the flame" Eve said and pointed to the wavering red trail leading through the bushes. "Yeah. Is that from the spell?" Holly asked, studying the trail. "I say so. Now, let's burst through this place. It's starting to freak me out" Eve replied and conjured a flamethrower. Herself and Holly burned through the dark side of the maze. "You thought you could do this without reprocussions?" said a voice. Eve lifted her finger off the trigger. "Whose there...?" Eve said aloud, unsheathing her athame. "My dear. I'd be revealing myself, wouldn't I. We told you we'd intervene if you meddled in our business. Be prepared" said the voice. "What does that mean?" Holly said but before Eve could reply. They scenario began to shake. "Outside activity. Get out. NOW!" Eve said just before a tree fell on them" Opening their eyes. Blasts and booms could be heard all over the apartment. Logan, Ean were gone. Mikelle orbed Seth away and they ran out to the living room. An army of about fifteen Enoch Demons surrounded a lady dressed in a grey cloak. Energy balls, fireballs, light darts and orbs everywhere. Reese was airbourne with another demon, both of them kicking and punching the hell out of each other. Samantha and Geoff were whizzing around, Samantha jabbing and cutting the demons and Geoff orbing energy balls and fireballs away from his cousins. Darryl, Riley, Peyton and Jason were on the defensive. They were shooting bullets, energy balls and all-sorts at the demons. Dani, Faye, Bailey, Jonathan and Joanna had built a defense. One of the demons was encased in stone. They were deflecting energy balls and throwing potions to give cover. Holly ran right in, throwing fire, making a ledge between the demons and the witches. Out of nowhere, water jets were spouting from Poppy's hands, dousing fireballs and some demons. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw demons combusting from their own line. Two demons were just slaying their own. Then, they shapeshifted back into Daisy and Madison. The lady, shot two bolts of energy at Madison and Daisy. Both went sprawling, Madison through a wall and Daisy out a window. BrianNa, Chelsea and Justin got angered by this. Chelsea turned into pure water. Brianna began to radiate an aura of water and Justin began to leviate, everything below him began to swirl. His Cyclonic Spinning powers. "TAKE COVER!" Eve bellowed, everyone saw what was happening. Bailey flung a smoking potion. Everyone ran and grabbed hold of something. Justin became encased in a twister. Demons were sprawling everywhere, even the lady was knocked backwards. Eve nodded to Nicola, Darryl, Riley and Joanna. They ran through the smoke. Dani on their heels, dived and tackled a demon, grabbed him by the neck and shocked him to the point where his head came clean off his body. Eve ran, side-stepped and flung her athame and as it distracted the demon she ran at him, touched his shoulder and nulled his senses, paralysing him. Faye ran over and waved her hand. The demon became a live-sized crystal which shattered when Faye kicked it. Eve saw Riley, with Talia on his back, take down two demons, Riley shooting through one demons eye and Talia pushed the other into an incoming fireball. Darryl, with Madison on his side, took down two more, Madison strangling one with her elasticity and Darryl throw more energy balls, impaling a demon in the upper chest, vanquishing him. And Joanna, with Reese at her side, took down another three. Joanna phased through one demons energy balls and flung him onto the wall. Ran between the other two and created a forcefield. The one carrying the energy ball fell right into the other pinned on the wall. Reese smacked the other with a wind punch, cracked his neck, leaving his body lifeless. Only the lady in grey was left. "You certainly proved yourselves to be the next generation of magic..." the lady said and closed her eyes, attempted to glisten out. "Won't work, I have the place rigged with a spell so you can't leave" Peyton said with a smirk. "I am the Crone! I do what I please" she said and zapped Peyton with an energy bolt, knocking her into the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY SISTER!" Nathan said and shimmered out. He re-appeared behind the Crone. He fell to the ground just as fast. A dagger sticking out of his chest. Eve touched her hand to her head. Dove right in to the Crone's mind and blasted her with a psyshock. The Crone fell to her knees. Darryl flung an energy ball at the weaked demon, put the energy ball was sucked into a portal. "You've... annoyed her now..." The Crone said and sat back as in glistened a small-ish woman in a red cloak. "I am the Seer. Do you realise how deep you've annoyed me? I gave you warnings. You vanquished my generals, my foot-soliders and attempted to kill my accomplice." The Seer said and shook her finger as the Crone got to her feet. "We are the stongest seers and demonic advisors in the Underworld. You've no clue who you have meddled with" said the Crone. "Neither have you" Nicola replied smug-like. The Crone shot a beam of energy at Nicola who rose a pink shield, deflecting the beam. Poppy took her chance and began blasting both of them with her molecular combustion powers. Riley followed her with his bullets and Holly with her fire. Eve ripped a spell out of her notepad, stood next to Joanna and Bailey and read out the vanquishing spell. "Meddling in demonic business, almost got us killed send them to Purgatory, where their punishment will be fulfilled" The said three times. A swirl of flames picked up around the two demons. They began shouting and screaming until they melted into a puddle of goo. Nicola got Matt to beam the goo to the pacific ocean saying "It's China's problem now" - That evening, hugs were exchanged, people were healed and a celebration was held for their first big massive mission accomplished together. Talia, Jonathan and Riley kept quite all evening until Eve went over. "You guys alright?" she asked. "Just... sad. Because now we have to leave... go back to our dull lives. This was hands down the most dangerous, thrilling and fun weekend of my life" Jonathan said with a frown, "Who said you had to leave?" Eve asked and sat down beside them. "Is it not kind of the way it goes, we win a big fight and now we leave" Talia inquired, she had a frown also. "You can stay here in San Fran if you wish. You just need permission to move out here. I would LOVE to be a tutor to you guys and I want to be. Ask and we'll sort you guys out with a place to stay!" Eve said and tapped Jonathan on his leg for reassurance. Eve could sense Jonathan had feelings for her, she just wanted to see how he'd react. She admitted it, he was good looking. But she'd never ask a guy out, he had to make the first move. She walked away, Jonathan cheered up and was hunna follow her, but lost his confidence. She would have to be more... reachable for him. She walked over again, "Tell you what. I'll give you my cell number and you give me a call when you find out what the situation is." Eve said and winked at Jonathan. He smiled and she thought to herself "We just won a battle... I'll give him time and stop playing mind tricks" Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Category:Witch